shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Life:Jacky
''A few days after the battle ''Richard is standing on the deck of the marine ship as he is approaching an island. Richard: Damn, I'm starting to like this marine ship, although the canons are useless for me... I might remove them... repaint it... remove the flag... also I might add some things to it and...repair it... The scene zooms out to show the partially broken marine ship, with its ripped sails and almost missing mast. Richard: Yeah... it was a bad idea to drink so much... I only remember crying a little for some reason... and then I wake up and a huge tsunami almost destroys the ship... luckily I was able to able to break it down.... after it almost crashed into the ship... yeah... and then my attack broke the ship down a little... WELL FINE! I guess I'll go buy some things to repair it! As the ship approaches the port, the people from the giant city start running away from it shouting in fear. Richard smashes the ship a little into the island, crushing down some other smaller boats. Richard: Ooops! Sorry for that! Then Richard looks for a moment spotting a large jolly roger and under it stands written: "This island belongs to the yonko-" Richard ignores the sign and jumps off the ship to the shock of the inhabitants. Some inhabitants: WHAT'S UP WITH THAT GUY COMING OUT OF THE GIANT MARINE SHIP!!! AREN'T THE MARINES TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE ISLAND?!? Richard: Sheesh, what's up with these people? You're really weird, being so shocked to see someone jump off a ship. Inhabitant 1: YOU'RE THE WEIRD ONE! COMING OUT OF THE SHIP LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHOSE ISLAND THIS BELONGS TO!? Inhabitant 2: YEAH! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU?! WHAT HAPPENED?! Richard simply walks the 2 by ignoring them. Inhabitant 1&2: HEY! DON'T IGNORE US!!! Richard continues to do so, just walking ahead. The inhabitants calm down and let him be, relaxed that there will not be a war on their lands. Richard: Man, what a weird bunch, now let's see.. Richard:I need food... but the ship! Richard:Should I buy a new one? hmmmm. Richard: I'll keep this one! So... OFF TO THE TREE SHOP! And like that, talking to himself, Richard continues going ahead. But then he sees a large crowd blocking his way. Richard: Hmm, I should ask for directions... So he approaches the crowd and tries asking someone from it. Richard:Excuse me... But then he looks at what the rest of the crowd is looking at. There he sees a little white, silver critter with dark large eyes and Richard directly has a smug face. Richard: SO CUTE!!!! I WANT IT!! He jumps over the crowd directly to the little critter which tries backing down so more, even though it was already surrounded by the crowd around a semi-circular area in front of a building's walls. Richard: Man you little guy are so cute! Wanna join me little guy?! He tries touching it, but just when he does, everyone shouts at him. Richard doesn't stop though, as he puts his hand over the littel creature. Then the little creature angrily pushes Richard's hand back, kauing at him in an irritated tone. The little creature: Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau! Kau Kau! Kau Kau. Kau Kau, Kau Kau Kau!!! (What Richard understands from those sounds: Go away or I'll attack you! I have a Devil Fruit! The Makuro Makuro no Mi. If you don't stop, I'll kick your ass with it!!!) Richard: What?! Beat me up!? What a joke! You're too small to even hurt a fly! And a DF! WHat a joke! YOu're certainly bluffing! The creature: Kau Kau!!! (No I'm not!!!) Richard: THEN FIGHT ME!!!! The crowd behind: OI! DON'T CHALLENGE IT LIKE THAT! AND HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S SAYING?!?! Richard: Wait, you guys don't understand what he's saying? The crowd: NO WE DON'T! NOW STOP IT AND GET AWAY! THAT THING RAVAGED A PART OF THIS TOWN THIS MORNING AND IT'S BEEN CALM LIKE THAT EVER SINCE! Richard: This little guy? Ravaging a town? Hahahahahaha! Good joke people! You're making fun of me for sure! As he says that, a large shadow, still growing larger appears behind Richard. Then Richard stops laughing and notices the shadow growing bigger and bigger, but when he turns around, the creature stops growing and then it roars down at Richard. Giant creature: KAU!!!!!!!! (YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!!!!!!) Richard: Damn, he wasn't lying. The crowd disperses as everyone runs away and only Richard stays there looking at the creature which blocks the powerful sun. Richard: Now I want you even more... The giant creature: KAUUUUUUU!!!!! (EAT THIS!!!!) Richard: I am indeed hungry, but I'm not so hungry to eat you too. The giant creature pushes his fist down into Richard with all might and a truly angry face. But Richard lifts his hands up and blocks the punch of gigantic, Oars Junior size, creature. Then e profits from it and he grabs onto one of its giant fingers. Then the creature lifts its arm up whilst Richard gets on top of its hand. Richard looks at the town around noticing that it is the only one in the nearby area and that outside of the port there is a huge jungle, whose end can't even be seen. Then he puts a relaxed smile on his face and he watches his ship. Richard: Damn.. this is so nice... and look at my stolen ship... it's so nice.. Then, out of nowhere, it gets smashed to bits and starts sinking. Richard : It's so nice when it's sinking~ A few seconds later he realizes that it had just been destroyed Richard: HEY!!!! THE SHIP!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA SAIL WITH NOW?!! Hmm... ARE YOU GONNA HELP ME?! SAIL ME THROUGH THESE SEAS OR SOMETHING!? I'LL GIVE YOU A NAME THEN! JACKY! IT FITS YOU! NOW HELP ME OUT!! While Richard was speaking like that and finally turns at Jacky, Jacky had already finished preparing for another powerful strike, this time to beat Richard. Jacky: KAU!!! (AS IF!!!!) Jacky throws his fist at Richard who was still on top of his hand. Richard: Gyojin Karate: Kujira no Kokuin! ''(Whale's Mark!)'' Richard jumps right into Jacky's face, avoiding the creature's fist and then hitting the face of the being with full force and with a powerful shockwave sent through his right foot. The giant's face is smashed a little and it loses balance, both commence into freefall. Jacky turns back to his small form and Richard grabs him. Richard: Gotcha! I'm not letting you go! The crowd bellow: HE BEAT THE GIANT CREATURE?!?!?!?!? WHO THE HELL IS THAT?! An inhabitant: THAT'S THE GUY WHOSE MARINE SHIP JUST GOT BROKEN DOWN A LITTLE EARLIER! Richard: OH YEAH! MY SHIP! THANKS FOR REMINDING ME OJI-SAN! He says that right before smashing into a large building and bringing it down fully. Soon he gets out of the ruble as if nothing happened. Richard: NOW TIME TO BEAT THE ONE THAT BROK- He realizes that Jacky is not in his hands anymore and he desperately starts searching for him. Then he notices a dog-sized thing running away. Richard: THERE YOU ARE! STOP RIGHT THERE! Jacky: Kau Kau. Kau Kau Kau! (No way. I'm outta here sucker!) Richard: Dammit! The ship! Ugh! Jacky! The Ship! jacky! The ship... STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU'RE GONNA BE MY NEW SHIP! Richard starts sprinting towards Jacky and he runs after Jacky out of the town and straight into the jungle. Continously asking him to join him and become his new "ship". Richard: C'mon! Don't be like that! You're really awesome! Jacky: Kau Kau Kau! Kau Kau Kau!! Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau!!! (Stop asking creep! I'm not joining you!! So just stop running after me you idiot!!!) Jacky then jumps over an obstacle and in mid air Richard grabs him with both hands. Richard: This time I'm not letting g-! As he says that, he trips from the obstacle Jacky jumped over. Richard falls down on his face with a little cute Jacky in his hands. Richard: What the hell did I trip from?! He looks back at where his leg and he notices a man lying down with his eyes closed. Richard: AH!!! A CORPSE!!!! I TRIPPED ON A CORPSE!!! (Whose corpse is that which Richard tripped on? What will Jacky do to escape Richard next?!)